


Сэр, капитан Роджерс оставил вам сообщение

by Heidel



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:32:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6416416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidel/pseuds/Heidel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 и 1 сообщение, которое Стив Роджерс оставил для Тони и Баки через Джарвиса.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сэр, капитан Роджерс оставил вам сообщение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sir, you have a message from Captain Rogers.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6287671) by [fakesheep-luna (octavaluna)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/octavaluna/pseuds/fakesheep-luna). 



> Предупреждение: осторожно, крэк!  
> За бетинг большое спасибо [Lisenok_Lis](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisenok_Lis/) ♥

1  
Тони, я благодарен тебе за то, что ты позволил Баки остаться здесь, и за то, что ты послал ему подарок, но неужели стриптизерши были действительно необходимы?  
Погоди… забудь, он отлично проводит время.

 

2  
Просто чтобы ты знал, всё, что происходит в Вегасе, остаётся в Вегасе, а то, что происходит в Атлантик-сити, в конце концов попадёт во все международные новости, и судебные иски полетят во Мстителей словно ракеты.

 

3  
Тони, передай Баки, что я знаю, что он прячется на твоём этаже, и если он не выйдет оттуда до рассвета, я открою на него охоту и лишу его зрения его собственными руками. 

 

4  
Я только что узнал, что на сто восьмом этаже есть средневековая камера пыток.

 

5  
Тони, насчёт того парня, который обращался с тобой как козёл… ты же знаешь, что «русский омлет»* это не еда? ГДЕ, ЧЁРТ ВОЗЬМИ, БАКИ???

 

6  
Тони, Баки печёт тебе пирог «прости, что нарисовал член у тебя на лице несмываемым маркером». Я просто хочу предупредить тебя, что он не особо хорошо готовит. Беги.

 

7  
Баки, оставь Тони в покое и выгони всех этих стриптизерш с нашего этажа.

 

8  
Тони, я знаю, что, наверное, я должен был сказать тебе это лично, но мы все были заняты в последнее время. Я очень благодарен тебе за всё, что ты делаешь для Баки. Когда мы нашли его, он был в очень плохом состоянии, но после того, как мы стали жить здесь и вы начали проводить время вдвоём, ему с каждым днём становится лучше. Это почти чудо, снова видеть его таким счастливым и воодушевлённым. Даже если его воодушевляет напиваться вместе с тобой до бесчувствия и лаять в лифте, стоя на четвереньках. 

 

9  
Парни, НЕ НУЖНО приводить строителям Майли Сайрус в качестве наглядного примера как надо работать.

 

10  
Тони, не мог бы ты, пожалуйста, слетать на крышу и попросить Баки перестать ворковать как голубь? Или, по крайней мере, заставить его не делать это в мегафон? Спасибо.

 

11  
Парни, вы же знаете, что «но Доктор Дум так всё время делает» ни в коем случае не является приемлемым оправданием для чего-либо, верно?

 

12  
Баки, прекрати прятаться на этаже Тони, я знаю, что ты бисексуал, всегда так или иначе знал, я не заслужил, чтобы мне в лицо швыряли комнатным цветком в горшке.

 

13  
Тони, столько точно у тебя костюмов сексуальной медсестры?

 

14  
Тони, скажи Баки, что вам двоим запрещено появляться на кино-вечерах в течение месяца. Пожалуйста, посвятите это время тому, чтобы подумать над тем, что ответственные взрослые мужчины не должны бросать друг в друга едой через всю комнату. В особенности майонезом.

 

15  
Ну всё. Мы с Наташей продаём вас двоих на аукционе на e-bay. Мы вас больше не хотим.

 

16  
Поверить не могу, что вы сумели выкупить свою свободу у этого Амира приватными танцами на коленях. Нет, вычеркни это, в это я могу поверить. Во что я не могу поверить, так это в то, что он в придачу также подарил вам двух верблюдов и одну из своих жён. 

 

17  
Тони, я не знаю, как тебе удалось купить девушке из гарема американское гражданство, но с твоей стороны это правда очень мило подарить ей квартиру в Бостоне и отправить её в колледж. Она собирается стать хирургом :)  
Может, нам следует почаще выставлять вас на аукционы.

 

18  
Тони, столько точно у тебя костюмов сексуального скульптора эпохи Возрождения?

 

19  
Парни, прошу прощения, что прерываю ваше путешествие в Париж, но вы случайно не имеете никакого отношения к тому, что Эйфелева башня светится в форме мужского полового органа? Это показывают на CNN.

 

20  
Тони, пожалуйста, избавься от этих роликовых коньков, ты выглядишь смешно. 

 

21  
Тони, то, что ты купил себе и Баки дворянские титулы Силенда*, не делает вас двоих европейской знатью.

 

22  
Просто ставлю в известность: я выгнал Дедпула и это не обсуждается.

 

23  
Также я избавился от страусов и это тоже не обсуждается.

 

24  
Ладно, я знаю, что, вероятно, я должен быть травмирован тем, что наткнулся на вас, когда вы, ребята, делали… это, или мне должно быть обидно, что вы мне ничего не рассказали, но мне больше любопытно другое: почему пенис Тони был ярко-розового цвета?

 

25  
Баки, почему ты представляешь Россию на следующем заседании ООН? Ты даже не русский.

 

26  
Нет, парни, я не буду с вами спать.

 

27  
Фьюри тоже не будет с вами спать.

 

28  
Прекрати предлагать Мстителям членство в стрип-клубе. Да, я знаю, что стриптизёры потрясающе гибкие и сильные, но я правда не должен объяснять тебе, почему мы не можем этого делать.

 

29  
Пожалуйста, отпустите Клинта и верните его Наташе при первой же возможности.

 

30  
Баки, выясни разницу между настройками «выпустить ракеты» и «достать дилдо» в твой руке до следующего сражения, или да поможет мне Бог…

 

31  
Пожалуйста, извинитесь перед исландским правительством как можно быстрее.

 

32  
Тони, читать отрывки из твоих любимых фиков по винтерайрону во время пресс-конференции — это не совсем та реклама, которая нам нужна. 

 

33  
Старк, Барнс, пожалуйста, немедленно зайдите ко мне в мой офис. (Да, мне пришлось занять офис просто для того, чтобы сказать это. Вы понимаете, насколько я сейчас зол? Лучше бы вам понимать.)

 

34  
Баки, почему у меня такое чувство, что ты съехал с нашего этажа?

 

35  
Парни, не могли бы вы, если вас не затруднит, прекратить заниматься сексом в коридорах, мы все были бы вам очень признательны.

 

36  
Тони, Бак. Вам не кажется, что плохие фанфики по Гарри Поттеру едва ли могут считаться «классической литературой Мидгарда», о которой вас спрашивал Тор? Сейчас половина Асгарда читает «My Immortal»*... 

 

37  
Ладно, послушайте, я сожалею, что мы две недели не понимали, что вас похитили. Но с другой стороны, похитители вышвырнули вас вон, потому что в камере вы всё время занимались очень изобретательным сексом, таким образом, в итоге никто не пострадал, верно?

 

38  
Тони, почему в посудомоечной машине живёт семейство белок?

 

39  
_Так… много… блёсток._

 

40  
Поздравляю с помолвкой! Я так рад за вас! Баки, твоя мама тоже гордилась бы тобой. Тебе через столько всего пришлось пройти, и ты со всем справился и стал только сильнее и нашёл свою настоящую любовь, словно в прекрасной сказке. Я так счастлив за вас, и когда вы закончите праздновать вдвоём, мы устроим вечеринку для всех. Будет торт! Я люблю вас! 

 

41  
Ребята, вы очаровательны, когда я вас вижу, во мне снова просыпается вера в человечество и силу любви :'D

 

42  
Знаете, парни, я редко ругаюсь, но ИДИТЕ НА ХУЙ

 

43  
ОСТАВЬТЕ СЭМА В ПОКОЕ ВЫ ГРЕШНИКИ Я НАДЕРУ ВАШИ ЗАДНИЦЫ ПО-ПОЛНОЙ СЛОВНО СОДОМ И ГОМОРРУ ЕСЛИ ВЫ СВОИМИ ГРЯЗНЫМИ РУКАМИ ПОСМЕЕТЕ ДОТРОНУТЬСЯ ДАЖЕ ДО ВОЛОСКА ГДЕ-НИБУДЬ ЕЩЁ КРОМЕ ЕГО ГОЛОВЫ ОТПУСТИТЕ ЕГО ОН НЕВИННАЯ ДУША ОН ЧИСТ…

 

44  
Спасибо, идиоты. Я больше никогда в жизни не смогу снова есть лосося.

 

45  
Нат говорит, что вы сломали Тамблер своим предыдущим трюком. Что бы это ни значило.

 

46  
Эм... Скотт сказал, что я должен успеть отправить это сообщение пяти моим друзьям за десять минут, или душа моей мамы попадёт в ад. Я не могу рисковать такими вещами.

 

47  
ЧТО ЗНАЧИТ ВЫ ПОТЕРЯЛИ СЭМА В СТРИП КЛУБЕ? ПОЧЕМУ ОН БЫЛ С ВАМИ В СТРИП КЛУБЕ?

 

48  
Парни, клише «сбежавший жених или невеста» кажется драматичным только если вы не сбежали вдвоём в день своей свадьбы, напились, а затем в часовне, оформленной в виде ледяного грота, вас поженил кенийский Элвис, после чего вы полуголые отрубились на покерном столе. 

Всем, кто потратил восемь месяцев на подготовку идеальной свадьбы для вас, это определённо не кажется милым.

 

49  
Тони, Пеппер и я не станем меньше злиться на тебя из-за свадьбы, если ты нарядился в коктейльное платье и бегаешь по Европе, утверждая, что ты Кончита Вурст. Мы вас _поймаем_ , и вы заплатите за свою выходку. 

P.S. Баки, перестань использовать так много косметики, ты похож на дешёвую проститутку-бодибилдера. 

 

50  
Перестаньте плакать, вы взрослые люди, и это ещё до Наташи не дошла очередь за вас взяться. 

 

51  
Тони, столько точно у тебя сексуальных костюмов отвёртки?

 

52  
Тони, я знаю, что ты голый посреди Таймс Сквер, тебя показывают в новостях. ПОГОДИ-КА БАКИ СТОЙ ТЫ СЕБЕ ЧТО-НИБУДЬ СЛОМАЕШЬ ЕСЛИ БУДЕШЬ БЕГАТЬ НА ЭТИХ КАБЛУКАХ!!

 

53  
Ладно, я забуду о том разговоре, что слышал на днях, если вы покажете мне те фото Сэма-подростка, о которых вы говорили. 

 

54  
Ребята, вы теперь женатая пара. Пожалуйста, ведите себя прилично. 

 

55  
Вы хорошо поработали сегодня в поле. Отдыхайте, вы это заслужили.

 

56  
Баки, я знаю, что у тебя в заднице сегодня весь день был вибратор. Ты время от времени стонал, и мы все слышали жужжание.

 

57  
«Я сделал это ради Матери Великобритании» ни в коем случае не является оправданием для ваших действий. Вы даже не англичане!

 

58  
Пожалуйста, верните этого ребёнка туда, где вы его взяли.

 

59  
Парни, почему на кухонном столе пара кроликов? Они совокупляются...

 

60  
*ик* Ребята, я люблю вас, вы… вы мои лу-у-учшие друзья на всём белом свете. Баки, я та-а-ак счастлив, что ты вернулся, и Тони, ты клёвый *ик* и не позволяйте нико-о-ому нико-о-огда говорить что-то дргое *гы гы гы гы* Спасибо за то, что вы — мои дрзья-я, и не забываете обо мне-е-е, я бы за вас жинзь, жимзь, жи-и-изнь отдл. И-и-и этот асгардский напиток, который принёс Тор, он кла-а-ассный, такой сладкий-сладкий-сладкий, он говорит, что я пьян, но мне так хорошо, я винищно, мне кирпично. Я червячком *ик*

 

61  
Тони, поздравляю тебя с тем, что журнал Тайм выбрал тебя человеком года и напечатал твоё фото на обложке. И ещё с тем, что ты на обложке Космополитена как «лучшая задница года».

 

62  
Подводное плавание — это было весело. Но в следующий раз Баки, пожалуйста, не надо бить рыб в лицо.

 

63  
Йога не настоящая. 

 

64  
Парни, не то чтобы ваша цель заняться сексом втроём (или более) с человеком каждой национальности хотя бы по одному разу не была достойна восхищения, но вам не кажется, что вы немного зациклились на Азербайджане? На карте по меньшей мере двенадцать отметок. 

 

65  
ПОЖАЛУЙСТА УБЕРИТЕ СТИРПТИЗЁРШ С ОБЩЕГО ЭТАЖА

 

66  
Баки, пожалуйста, прекрати пытаться убить людей, которые говорят о Тони что-то плохое. Он большой мальчик и может сам о себе позаботиться.

 

67  
Баки, я и так слишком много раз на вас натыкался, я точно знаю, насколько у него «большой мальчик», ПОЖАЛУЙСТА, ПЕРЕСТАНЬ ПРИСЫЛАТЬ МНЕ ФОТО.

 

68  
Ребята, есть какая-то причина, почему ваша коллекция флоггеров лежит на столе на общем этаже?

 

69  
Тор возьмёт вас двоих в Асгард только через мой труп, так что прекратите его донимать. Да, мне за вас СТЫДНО. 

 

70  
Тони, столько точно у тебя сексуальных костюмов покемона?

 

71  
Привет, Бак, я всё ещё на задании, мы следим за Кроссбоунсом, есть хороший шанс, что он приведёт нас к главной базе Гидры. Как Тони? Я знаю, что Хелен сказала, что он будет как новенький после того, как нанороботы закончат делать свою работу, но мы все за него беспокоимся. И я беспокоюсь за тебя.  
Позаботься о нём, но не забывай и о себе тоже. Имей в виду, что он будет очень расстроен, если ты будешь пренебрегать своим благополучием, отказываясь даже ненадолго перестать держать его за руку, чтобы пойти поесть. 

Наташа тоже передает вам привет.

Мы вас любим. Держитесь там.

 

72  
Баки, ты не можешь быть беременным, ты мужчина. Может, тебе прекратить есть так много сомнительных суши, и тогда тебя не будет каждый день тошнить. 

 

73  
Мне не нужно было видеть это.

 

74  
Тайвань тоже не должен был видеть это.

 

75  
Парни, Джарвис сказал, что вы поехали в Бостон, чтобы навестить Фарах. Передайте ей от меня привет и помните, что если вас опять снимут на видео, когда вы напьётесь и будете петь «Let It Go», наряженные как Анна и Эльза, я в очередной раз отстраню вас от работы :)

(И никаких обжиманий. Намёки на инцест едва ли не хуже, чем фальшивая грудь Баки в этом сверкающем платье.)

 

76  
МОИ ГЛАЗА

 

77  
Гомосексуалы не оскверняют святость брака. А вы двое — да.

 

78  
Поверить не могу, что вы провели день Святого Валентина, просто обнимаясь на диване, и дремали рядышком словно пара старичков. Никаких разнузданных секс-выходок, ни переодеваний в женскую одежду, ни пьяных скандалов. Я счастлив, что вы наконец-то на правильном пути :)

 

79  
Я ненавижу ракообразных. 

 

80  
Я БЕРУ НАЗАД ВСЁ ЧТО СКАЗАЛ НА ПРОШЛОЙ НЕДЕЛЕ. ТОЛЬКО ЧТО ЗВОНИЛ ПАПА РИМСКИЙ КАКОГО ЧЁРТА ВЫ ДВОЕ ДЕЛАЛИ В ВАТИКАНЕ И ТОНИ ПОЧЕМУ ВИДЕО НА КОТОРОМ БАКИ ТРАХАЕТ ТЕБЯ ПАЛЬЦАМИ ПОСРЕДИ КОЛИЗЕЯ А ТЫ ПРИ ЭТОМ ОТДЕТ КАК МОНАШКА РАЗОШЛОСЬ ПО ВСЕМУ ИНТЕРНЕТУ ТЫ ХАКЕР УДАЛИ ЕГО ОТОВСЮДУ РАДИ ВСЕГО СВЯТОГО ИЛИ ВЫ БОЛЬШЕ НИКОГДА НЕ БУДЕТЕ В КОМАНДЕ ДО ТЕХ ПОР ПОКА Я ДЫШУ.

 

81  
Да, я знаю, что теперь уже никто не говорит «хакер». 

 

82  
Баки, прошло уже несколько недель, хватит дуться на меня за то, что «из-за меня ты просрал свой шанс на то, чтобы у вас с Тони был новый первый раз». Ты превратился в ребёнка, и фактически тебе было шестнадцать. Ты не знал, кто такой Тони и где ты находишься. С его стороны было бы ужасно безнравственно прикоснуться к тебе, и он это знал, моё предостережение было лишь ненужной формальностью.

 

83  
Тони, когда я сказал, что «Гидра за всё заплатит», я не имел в виду, что ты в буквальном смысле должен с ними судиться. Поверить не могу, что они действительно должны заплатить четыре миллиарда долларов из-за уклонения от уплаты налогов.

 

84  
Прекратите похищать чужих детей просто потому, что никто не позволит вам иметь своих. Заведите собаку.

 

85  
Я сказал _собаку_. Немедленно верните обратно по крайне мере сорок три из них.

 

86  
Баки, почему я только сейчас узнаю, что ты официально сменил имя на Джеймса Бьюкенена Старка?

 

87  
Поздравляю с годовщиной! Я горжусь вами. А теперь не могли бы вы праздновать немного потише? Такие звуки, словно на вашем этаже кого-то убивают. 

 

88  
Тони, новый диван на общем этаже классный. Не знаю, что ты сделал со старым, но спасибо за то, что заменил его. Он очень удобный.  
Подожди. Нат только что сказала мне, что случилось со старым диваном…

 

89  
Мне только что приснился сон, где я из прошлого пришел ко мне, я рассказал ему обо всём, что случится в его жизни, и он поверил во всё, кроме того, что Баки женится на парне, который наполовину итальянец. Хотя он поверил в то, что Баки будет носить корсет. Не знаю, что мое подсознание пытается мне сказать.

 

90  
ТЫ ТОЛЬКО ЧТО НАЗВАЛ МЕНЯ ШЛЮХОЙ? В САМОМ ДЕЛЕ, ТОНИ? ТЫ? ИМЕННО ТЫ?

 

91  
Тони, Пеппер говорит, что ты не можешь купить эту компанию.

 

92  
...

 

93  
.........

 

94  
Тони, прекрати пытаться свалить вину на Ричардса, я знаю, что это был ты.

 

95  
Нет, я не позволю вам это сделать. ВЫ СВИХНУЛИСЬ?????

 

96  
А сейчас наслаждайтесь больницей, я знал, что это была ужасная идея. Но разве кто-то меня слушает? Нет, разумеется, нет. Вы двое словно пара сумасшедших быков, а я мягкотелый кактус.

 

97  
Брюс звонил из Индии, передавал привет. Он также _случайно_ увидел вашу секс-видеозапись и хотел выразить своё восхищение гибкостью Баки.

 

98  
Жизнь похожа на коробку шоколадных конфет — она бьёт вас кулаком в зубы тогда, когда вы меньше всего этого ждёте.

 

99  
Я думаю, Клинт украл вашу собаку.

 

100  
Тони, столько точно у тебя сексуальных костюмов артишока?

 

101  
А я-то наивно думал, что дни, когда я возвращался домой, чтобы обнаружить здесь кучу стриптизерш и вас двоих посреди оргии с семью проститутками, уже прошли.

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания переводчика:
> 
> *1. «Русский омлет» — боевой приём, можно найти в [этом списке](http://listverse.com/2007/11/11/25-methods-for-killing-with-your-bare-hands/), п.13.  
>  Скрестите ноги противника. Переверните его вверх ногами так, чтобы его плечи были прижаты к земле, и согните его пополам, чтобы его скрещенные ноги оказали над головой. Сядьте ему на ноги, ломая позвоночник. Смертельно.  
>  Если кому-то любопытно, то здесь есть [картинка-схема](http://www.mmalinker.com/forum/can-somebody-post-a-video-of-a-russian-omlette-t52250.html).
> 
> *2. Княжество Силенд — частично признанное государство, провозглашённое в 1967 году, располагается на морской платформе (подробнее в [Википедии](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A1%D0%B8%D0%BB%D0%B5%D0%BD%D0%B4)).
> 
> *3. My Immortal — широко известный фанфик по Гарри Поттеру, который считают «худшим фанфиком всех времён» (подробнее в [Википедии](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/My_Immortal_\(fan_fiction\))).


End file.
